So lets float away
by Tesla-Verruga
Summary: Yaoi yo.Kinda. Its Doof after Perry leaves.Songfic with uptown get around by stereo skyline.Enjoy dudes!OH.I dun own nuffin.And,its nothing like...bad,so im pretty sure this rating is right. P: Yell at me if im wrong.


Doofenshmirtz,sighed,sitting on his couch.

He knew he should be thinking of an evil plot,but a certain platypus wouldnt leave his thoughts alone.

"Ah,Perry the Platypus...Why cant I get you out of my head?"

_So ive been thinking that maybe baby,_

_Ive been going a little crazy lately,_

_yeah whatcha gonna do,_

_And perry baby,_

_Cant get you outta my head._

Doof looked around,confused. "What was that?It sounded like an odd version of that one song...Wait,they replaced Chelsea with..."

His face turned red,and he listened again for the singing.

He couldnt pinpoint it,but it started up again.

_So I spent today,just thinking of ways,that I could make that smile shine._

_Cause he's sweet on me,oh I'll make him see,_

_That he's mine,all mine._

He stood quickly,searching the whole of the room."W-what is that?Th-the words are...Their being ..."

He looked around again. "It has to be some kind of joke!I-I mean..."

_So lets float float float away,_

_And you'll catch catch me baby._

_I hope you know,_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Away._

His face deepened as his blush grew.

Thoughts of Perry ran through his mind.

Of their battles,of the way they were always so close...

And the odd feelings that bubbled deep inside his gut whenever Perry came through the window.

"A-alright guys,this isnt funny!You can stop now!"

_So ive been thinking that maybe baby,_

_Ive been going a little crazy lately,_

_yeah whatcha gonna do,_

_And perry baby,_

_Cant get you outta my head._

He sighed,flopping back down onto the couch.

The platypus wouldnt leave his mind,especially when this song was playing from nowhere...

But he had realized something.

Something very important.

_So lets hangout in the clouds,_

_Spill our hearts out and get down._

_I swear i'll drop a line,_

_if you give me the time we need._

He sat up,an idea in his head.

"OH!I could do that,I really could!"

He smiled,running towards his closet.

He grabbed rolls of paper,many peices of cardboard,glitter,glue and various other supplies.

He smiled even wider and his cheeks grew hot again as he dashed out.

"Its not evil,really,but...it WILL be unexpected."

_So lets float float float away,_

_And you'll catch catch me baby._

_I hope you know,_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Away._

He began to work,cutting and glueing paper to card board.

Tossing out peices that he messed up on.

Redoing mistakes.

But it would be worth the work.

Well,hopefully.

Only tomorrow would he know for sure.

Only tomorrow...

_So ive been thinking that maybe baby,_

_Ive been going a little crazy lately,_

_yeah whatcha gonna do,_

_And perry baby,_

_Cant get you outta my head._

He stopped,almost done with the first part.

"M-maybe this isnt such a good idea...I-I mean,what if..."

No,he had to push those thoughts out.

He had to do this,and he had to do this now.

Doof swallowed the lump in his throat,going back to his project as the music played.

_Spinning upside down spill our hearts out and get down._

_Or inside out cause you know that we get around._

_Oh so I hope you knwo,_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Away._

"Its...Its almost done!"

He laughed a bit.

Only a few more touches to add...

then it would be done.

He picked up the glue and scissors,cutting a few things and glueing a few others.

Almost...

_So ive been thinking that maybe baby,_

_Ive been going a little crazy lately,_

_yeah whatcha gonna do,_

_And perry baby,_

_Cant get you outta my head._

He picked it up,smiling wide and red from head to toe.

"Its done!It...Its so simple.

But tomorrow...It may be one of my best ideas yet!

Now...Too just place it where Perry can find it..."

He stood shakily,walking around.

Then he nodded,setting it next to the window Perry usually came in from.

_So ive been thinking that maybe baby,_

_Ive been going a little crazy lately,_

_yeah whatcha gonna do,_

_And perry baby,_

_Cant get you outta my head._

He took a deep shaky breath,and laughed lightly.

"Perry the platypus,I look forward to your visit tomorrow."

He said,walking towards the door way.

"I'll go to bed now...I cant wait for tomorrow."

He looked back at the cardboard heart,covered in red paper ,lace and glitter.

On it was written in shaky cursive, " I love you Perry the Platypus."

He turned the lights off,and went to bed.

A small tape recorder gently sang the last of the song.

_So lets float float float away,_

_So lets float float float away,_

_So lets float float float away,_

_Spinning upside down,_

_Spill our hearts out_

_And get down._

And then it was over.


End file.
